Plume Express
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Les personnages de Plume dans un jeu équivalant Pékin Express, naaan ? Siiiiii. Collab' ouverte, qui veut écrire, écrira.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy : Booonjouur, voilà le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fiction, qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne puisque c'est une collab' ouverte ! Qui veut écrire, écrira. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas écris ce prologue seule mais avec ma très chère Fann', qui a fait un boulot formidable ! Merci beaucoup Fann' ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Fann' : Bonsoir, j'ai eu l'honneur de rédiger une partie de ce prologue avec Amy, j'ai adoré, vous peut-être aussi, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo, superbe dans son costume noir italien dernier cri, guettait sur un banc l'arrivée de certaines jeunes femmes. Une folle aventure les attendait. Et elles ne connaissaient pas encore toutes les règles…

Les premières arrivantes furent Washington, Pauline, Lul, Crazy et Kagura. Les étudiantes s'étaient entendues pour arriver ensemble.

«Bonjour mesdemoiselles, les accueillit Tony. Vous êtes les premières arrivées.

-On est combien ? On attend qui ? On fait quoi ?! demanda Crazy, légèrement surexcitée.

-C'est encore secret, répondit l'italien avec un sourire.

-Sophia va participer ! s'exclama Pauline. Et Joly je crois aussi. Peut-être même Constance…

-Et Gwen Hetsi, aussi ! renchérit Washington.

-Amy en a parlé, aussi, rappela Lul.

-Sasha va sûrement venir, fit Kagura.

-Vous verrez bien, déclara Tony. En attendant, vous voulez bien mettre ces bandeaux sur vos yeux ?»

Les filles se regardèrent.

«Pourquoi ?

-C'est un colin-maillard ?

-Ben non, sinon il n'y en aurait qu'une qui aurait les yeux bandés.

-Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît…ça fait partie du jeu. Et avant de les mettre, allez vous cacher par là-bas et ne faites pas un bruit.»

.

Tony sourit. Elles étaient toutes là, les dix-huit. Certaines avaient été difficiles à convaincre. Il avait eu droit à un «même les yeux bandés, je peux tuer», plusieurs «n'essayez pas de me jouer un sale tour», mais aussi à des réactions positives, telles que «c'est une idée trop géniale !».

«Donc, mesdemoiselles, vous savez toutes pourquoi vous êtes là, vous avez accepté de jouer. Voici le moment que vous attendez toutes, la constitution des équipes. Je vais donc procéder au tirage au sort des noms et réunir les équipières. Quand je vous le dirai, vous retirerez toutes vos bandeaux et vous découvrirez votre équipière. Tout le monde a compris ?

-Attendez, on ne peut pas choisir avec qui on est ? demanda Miryam. C'est une blague ?

-C'est ça. S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme.»

Après avoir effectué le tirage au sort, non sans entendre quelques protestations, et avoir mis les jeunes femmes par deux, Tony se réinstalla devant elles.

«Vous pouvez retirer vos bandeaux.»

Il sourit. Les binômes allaient leur plaire, assurément…enfin, peut-être pas à toutes, tout compte fait.

Les deux premières n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

«Non ? On m'a mise avec cette…cette trafiquante ?! s'exclama Elia.

-Je n'y crois pas. Je dois faire équipe avec un agent du NCIS… soupira Rosa.

-C'est le hasard, fit Tony avec un sourire.

-Ben là il a pas bien fait les choses…

-Entièrement d'accord…»

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard noir.

Tony s'approcha du binôme suivant.

«Oh oh… murmura Sophia en découvrant sa partenaire. Salut, boss.

-Blewgreen…» fit Constance avec un demi-sourire.

Sophia déglutit. Cela n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple que ça, finalement…

«Je te préviens, Sophia, hors de question que tu fasses des choses sans m'en parler avant.

-Mais…

-Hors de question. Pas de prise de risque inconsidérée, non plus. Je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital.»

Tony, amusé de la conversation, se tourna vers le troisième duo.

«Oh, mademoiselle Jones.

-Marguerite Roxton. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez failli tuer Sasha, non ?

-J'ai été manipulée.

-Même, j'ai pas trop confiance.»

Marguerite soupira.

«Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, vous savez.

-On verra bien» fit Washington en s'éloignant légèrement.

L'attention de l'italien fut soudain attirée par le binôme qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

«Ah évidemment, il fallait que je me retrouve avec elle… murmura Elen. Sur les 17 personnes avec qui j'aurais pu être, il a fallu que ce soit elle…

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ?! s'exclama Amy. Je ne vous ai jamais brutalisée, moi. C'est moi qui suis en danger dans l'affaire.

-DiNozzo, changez-moi de groupe. Mettez-moi avec n'importe qui, mais pas elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est absolument impossible que cette équipe fonctionne à peu près correctement.

-En même temps, vous avez accepté de jouer. Il faut vous plier aux règles, officier Taal.

-Changez-moi de groupe.»

Elen lança un regard noir à Tony.

«Pas de menace, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sûr que vous finirez par bien vous entendre. C'est simple : plus vite vous finissez le jeu, plus vite vous serez de nouveau loin l'une de l'autre. Vous préférez déclarer forfait tout de suite ?

-Moi ? Abandonner ? Certainement pas. Jamais.

-Alors vous jouez avec mademoiselle DiNato.

-Dans le fond, ça peut se tenter, déclara Amy. Mais je veux d'abord un pacte de non-agression et une assurance pour mon perfecto et autres objets personnels.

-Accordé, sourit Tony. C'est bon ?

-Bon…ok, je ferai un effort. Mais c'est temporaire. Juste le temps de gagner ce jeu.

-De même.»

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

«Et c'est parti…» murmura Amy.

Tony tourna alors la tête vers une petite chose sautillante visiblement ravie.

« Aaaaaanh Kaguuuuraaaa ! Je suis tellement contente d'être avec toiii ! Tu vas voiir, on va tout gagner les doigts dans le nez ! Quoique, les doigts dans le nez, ça va être un peu dur mais...

- Je t'ai comprise, Leou, affirma la demoiselle aux yeux bleus en sentant un mal de crâne peu commun l'étreindre peu à peu.

- Ah ? » S'étonna la concernée.

Mue par une impulsion, Kagura posa subitement ses deux mains sur les épaules d'une Leou aux yeux exorbités, inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, et affirma doucement :

« - Tu veux bien essayer de faire un effort pour ton blablatage incessant ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux », promit la jeune fille, penaude.

Amusé, Tony découvrit ensuite le sixième binôme, visiblement aussi ravi.

« -Ankou, mais c'est absolument génial, tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de trucs !

-Et j'aurai un médecin à disposition si mes expériences tournent à la catastrophe. C'est parfait, s'enthousiasma la demoiselle.

-Super Sasha à ton service », confirma sa coéquipière dans un sourire.

Le regard de l'italien fut ensuite attiré par une équipe assez spéciale.

« -Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre peur et m'enfuir tout de suite ou essayer de parler avec vous. Si bien sûr vous comprenez un autre langage que celui des coups, lança Pauline en découvrant la jeune femme.

-Pas de sarcasme avec moi, Winchester, siffla Miryam, un sourcil arqué.

-Très bien, mais je vous préviens, au premier coup, je porte plainte.

-Si je vous frappe, vous n'aurez pas le loisir de faire quoi que ce soit ensuite » murmura l'agent du Mossad, un sourire félin aux lèvres.

Tony frissonna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et plaignant secrètement la colocataire, et se dirigea vers le huitième binôme.

« Dites, vous allez pas utiliser vos trucs de psy sur moi ? S'enquit Lul, un doigt levé en l'air.

-Mais non, voyons... Je ne ferai qu'essayer de vous cerner au mieux, ma chère, sourit Gwen Hetsi, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Ahahaha... Parce que je déteste qu'on essaie de me rentrer dans la tête, vous comprenez ?

-Bien sûr Lul, aucun problème », la rassura-t-elle faussement.

Un sourire au bord des lèvres, Tony vint s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du dernier binôme.

« -Vous allez avoir cette chose entre les mains tout le temps ? Demanda Joly, détaillant avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur l'objet de sa coéquipière.

-Hum, peut-être pas tout le temps, mais c'est très pratique pour apprendre plein de choses sur tout, affirma Stéphanie en rangeant sa tablette dans son sac.

-Et ça ne va pas se casser ? tenta la journaliste, perplexe.

-Mais naan, c'est solide ces petites bêtes. »

.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez chacune trouver votre coéquipière, je vais pouvoir vous dévoiler où nous sommes... et alors, personne ne pose la question ? S'indigna l'italien.

-Où sommes-nous ? Minauda Joly en levant les yeux au ciel.

-En Grèce ! S'exclama-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Plus précisement dans la ville de Theriso, Crète. Maintenant, la partie la plus drôle peut commencer. La course.

-Dites, pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? S'enquit Sophia, qui tentait de paraître heureuse d'être avec sa patronne.

-Pour rencontrer le cast de JAG, votre série à toutes, quel drame d'ailleurs, il y a tellement de magnifiques films à voir et vous perdez votre temps devant... Bref.

-La course commence quand ? Demanda Amy.

-Dès que Ziva, votre destination, et votre première étape arrivent, sourit l'agent.

-Ziva est là », s'exclama une voix derrière lui, le faisant fortement sursauter.

L'italien la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle venait se placer près de lui, une enveloppe noire en main, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« -Fière de ton petit effet, Zee ? grogna-t-il à son oreille.

-Très, gloussa celle-ci.

-Bon, vous arrêtez de flirter et vous nous dites où l'on doit se rendre ? » S'impatienta Miryam.

Les deux agents lui envoyèrent un regard courroucé avant de se reconcentrer.

« -Les filles, ouvrez bien vos oreilles, vous allez devoir vous rendre à Patras, dans le pays en lui-même.

-Ah parce qu'on est pas dans le pays là ? Bah on est où alors ? Questionna une Crazy perplexe.

-Pas techniquement, sourit l'italien. Nous sommes sur une île, débuta-t-il.

-Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir prendre un bateau ? Demanda Washington, l'air profondément intrigué.

-Tout à fait. Comme dans cette épisode de Magnum là, vous savez où... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La main de l'israélienne s'écrasa sur le haut de sa tête, lui arrachant un « aie » sonore.

« -Bref, pour cela, vous devrez tout d'abord vous rendre à Chania, où je vous attendrai. Je ne vous donne pas plus d'indication et je vous souhaite bonne chance à toutes ! »

Les filles attrapèrent leur sac et le firent glisser sur leurs épaules tandis que Ziva sortait un chronomètre de sa poche.

« 10.

-DiNato, j'espère pour vous que vous courez vite.

-9.

-Depuis le temps que je vous connais, plutôt oui.

-8

-Au premier faux pas, je te vire Blewgreen.

-7

-Ooooh regarde comme il est beau le ciel ici, j'adooore la Grèce !

-6

-Mince, j'ai oublié mes pansements...

-5

-Lâchez cette tablette, Stéphanie, vous n'allez pas pouvoir courir.

-4

-Mes soeurettes, je vous aime !

-3

-Nous aussi Sophia !

-2... 1 ! C'est parti ! »

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel alors que les candidates partaient en sprint, rangeant salive, tablette, menaces, jurons, et compagnie.

* * *

**Voilààààààààà, on espère que ça vous a pluu !**

**Bisous !**

**Et commentez si vous voulez la suite :p**

**#Amy et Fann'.**


	2. Chania

**Booonjour !**

**Voici enfin la suite, je suis désolée pour le retard...*honte à moa vi je sais***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sasha : Hello miss, thank very much for you rewiew ! Vi, Bibi est hors jeu pour des questions de sécurité. Merci beaucoup, contente que t'aimes :)**

**Fandebones : Thanks ;)**

**Rose-Eliade : La voici :)**

**DG : Elle est postée ;)**

**Crazy : je jure que je ne savais pas que tu partais xD Vi, en fait c'est le but. *sbaaf* Meuh non, ze rigole. A dans deux semaiiiineuuh !**

**Constance : Ahahahaha, la voici :)**

**Ankou : Très contente que ça te plaise ma chère :D Voilà la suite !**

**Gwen : Merci beaucoup :)**

**WJ : Oh viiii, des passagers mystèèreuh !**

**PBG : Vi ce qui est techniquement impossible x') *évite le slap de justesse***

* * *

_Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel alors que les candidates partaient au sprint, ravalant salive, tablette, menaces, jurons, et compagnie. _

Remontant une pente recouverte de sable et d'herbe brûlée par le soleil, les jeunes femmes purent apercevoir la route où elles allaient faire du stop. Une route, comment dire, assez...

« -Mais c'est complètement désert, c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'injuria Joly, l'une des premières arrivantes en haut de la bute.

-Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se battre pour les quelques voitures qui vont passer, murmura Ankou d'un œil critique. »

Amy, restée en retrait, s'approcha soudainement de sa coéquipière et la prit à part.

« -C'est de la folie DiNato, siffla Elen alors que la jeune femme mettait ses poings sur ses hanches.

-N'importe quoi, je suis sûre que si on remonte, on croisera beaucoup plus de voitures, répliqua-t-elle vivement avec son entrain habituel.

-Très bien, mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'on va pouvoir partir tranquillement sans qu'aucunes des filles ne nous remarquent », lança l'agent du Mossad, ennuyée au possible.

Amy fronça les sourcils, laissant son regard s'égarer sur les visages paniqués de ses adversaires.

« -A mon avis, elles vont encore croire que c'est une mauvaise idée, affirma la brunette.

-Peut-être justement _parce que_ c'est une mauvaise idée, railla Elen, sortant un couteau-suisse de sa poche.

-Alleeeez, et si j'ai tort, je promets de me la fermer au moins deux heures », quémanda la jeune femme.

L'agent du Mossad soupira.

Elle détestait les enfants.

.

« -Boss, regarde, y a une voiture, murmura Sophia à l'oreille d'une Constance affligée.

-Je crois que tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Blewgreen.

-Ah. Bah. Hum. On court ?

-Tu cours, Blewgreen, et tache de m'appeler quand cette charmante personne aura accepté de nous emmener, railla Constance.

-Oki dack. J'y vais. Normal. »

Sophia s'élança vers la voiture l'air de rien, les regards des 14 autres jeunes filles portés sur elle, ses jolies chaussures de sport claquant sur le sol. Bah oui, avec des talons les chaussures de sport...

Lorsqu'un détail la frappa toute entière.

« -Hé, pssst, Constance, il parle quoi les Crètins ?

-Blewgreen, crétois, soupira sa coéquipière alors que Sophia esquissait une grimace.

-Grec, mademoiselle Blewgreen, quoi que la plus grande part comprenne l'anglais, siffla malicieusement Miryam, adossée à un arbre, jouant avec un couteau.

-Ah bah oui, logique, on est dans un pays grec, normal qu'ils parlent grec », marmonna la journaliste alors que la voiture s'arrêtait près d'elle suite à son pouce levé en l'air.

Quelques minutes palpables s'écoulèrent où chacune retint sa respiration, attendant de voir si elles avaient fait la plus grosse erreur -pour l'instant- du jeu de laisser passer leur chance ou si Sophia allait se faire remballer son caquet.

« -BOSS, bouge tes fesses, ce charmant monsieur nous emmène ! S'exclama Sophia, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle faisait valdinguer son sac dans le coffre du véhicule.

-Ah, bien, Blewgreen, tu auras peut être une augmentation quand on sera revenues.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, mais je me disais que ça ferait bien de le dire », ricana Constance en montant dans la voiture, sa subordonnée livide à sa suite.

.

« -Bon sang, mais on va attendre ces voitures encore longtemps ! Rugit Miryam, ses poings contractés.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis il y a environ une heure ?_ Oh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne suivrait pas Amy et Elen ?_ Et qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ? _Non non, jamais, DiNato a une bonne idée par an, ne tentons pas le diable ! _S'insurgea Pauline, une veine palpitant au niveau de sa tempe.

-Ah oui, et comment j'aurais pu deviner que c'était _sa _bonne idée de l'année, hein ? S'emporta l'agent du Mossad en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa coéquipière.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu ! Par contre, tu aurais pu m'écouter ! » Cria à son tour la colocataire.

Miryam plissa ses lèvres, tourna fermement le dos à son équipières, et commença à compter le nombre de personnes restant. Son regard de sphinx détailla alors Gwen et Lul, discutant sur le bord de la route un peu plus loin, Stéphanie et Joly juste à côté, en train de parler avec un conducteur qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'anglais, Rosa et Rose se chamaillant à propos d'un véhicule qui leur était passé sous le nez, et enfin Washington et Marguerite s'ignorant royalement, chacune regardant avec persistance leur ongles.

Quatre binôme en route, cinq au même point.

L'agent du Mossad soupira.

Elles étaient très très mal barrées.

.

« -Sasha, la carte est passée où ? » Demanda Ankou, étouffant contre la vitre teintée de la mercedes qui les menait au lieu de rendez vous.

La médecin, l'organisée de l'équipe, soupira, repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de fouiller dans le petit sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle pour « les trucs importants ». Elle en sortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard la fameuse carte, la donna à son amie, et reposa sa tête contre son siège.

« -On crève de chaud là, murmura la jeune femme alors qu'Ankou dépliait soigneusement le papier, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, en plus, je sais pas où on est.

-Montre », soupira Sasha.

La scientifique souleva l'un de ses bras pour permettre à sa coéquipière de voir la carte, marmonnant un « pour une mercedes, on est vachement à l'étroit là-dedans ».

« -Hum, Ankou, peut-être que si tu regardais à l'endroit ce serait plus facile, sourit le médecin, franchement amusée.

-Ah oui, sûrement, gloussa l'autre jeune femme en retournant la carte.

-On doit se rendre où déjà ? S'enquit Sasha en tentant de se repérer avec les quelques panneaux qu'elles croisaient.

-Hum...Chania, ou un truc comme ça.

-Oh merde.

-Quoi ? On est pas dans le bon sens ? On roule à l'envers ? Tu as perdu ton baume à lèvres ? »

Sasha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée, le rouge aux joues.

« -Sasha, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? S'enquit Ankou d'une voix blanche.

-Je... je croyais qu'on allait directement à Patras...

-... ce qui explique l'air totalement éberlué de notre chauffeur quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait nous y emmener directement, soupira l'amie d'Abby.

-J'suis vraiment désolée, Ankou...

-Bah, va juste falloir expliquer au type que nous ne sommes pas Jésus et qu'on ne peut pas marcher sur l'eau », s'efforça la scientifique de sourire.

.

« -Après bien des efforts, vous êtes de nouveau toutes réunies, nota Tony, debout devant des jeunes filles moites de sueur. Tout d'abord, nous pouvons féliciter les premières arrivées, j'ai nommé Sophia et Constance. Elles sont en effet arrivées deux minutes et trente seconde avant Amy et Elen. »

Constance et Sophia étirèrent sur leurs lèvres un sourire vainqueurr alors qu'Amy et Elen levaient les yeux au ciel à l'unisson.

Tout ça à cause de leur chauffeur lent comme une tortue, songea Elen avec amertume.

« -Mesdemoiselles, vous gagnez ainsi une heure avec le cast de Jag. Chaque étape vous permettra donc de gagner à chaque fois une heure, et parfois d'autres compléments. Des questions ? »

Silence.

« - Bien, je vais donc pouvoir vous expliquez les règles du premier jeu de votre aventure, affirma-t-il, marchant de long en large.

-J'espère que ce sera un jeu avec de l'eau, murmura une Lul cramoisi.

-Désolé, ce que j'ai à vous offrir sera beaucoup plus... vertigineux.

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire, marmonna Rosa, les sourcils froncés.

-Suivez-moi », ordonna gentiment l'italien en disparaissant dans la forêt derrière lui.

Les filles ne se firent par prier et découvrirent avec horreur le lieu de leur « jeu ».

« -Attendez, c'est une blague, s'injuria Marguerite.

-Non, c'est très sérieux, répliqua l'agent spécial.

-Pas question que je monte là-dessus ! Jura Kagura, une main devant sa bouche.

-Ça tombe bien puisqu'une seule d'entre vous devra franchir ce lac sur ce fil. Mais avant ça l'autre devra...

-... le traverser, compléta une Gwen très calme, seules ses mains croisées démontrant le contraire.

-Dites, c'est quoi les trucs verts foncés là ? S'enquit Leou en pointant du doigt une masse informe.

-Le Crocodylus porosus, affirma Elen dans un souffle.

-Un … crocodile ? Murmura Stéphanie, fascinée.

-Ils ont été importés rien que pour vous, précisa l'agent. Voilà, vous savez tout, le jeu commence dans cinq minutes, le temps pour vous de vous mettre d'accord sur qui fait quoi », expliqua Tony.

Très vite, les jeunes femmes se regroupèrent, et des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

« -Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai peur de ses bestioles ! S'écria Marguerite face à une Washington déterminée à obtenir son dû.

-Hé bien moi aussi j'ai peur d'elles ! Et puisque vous devez me démontrer que je peux avoir confiance en vous, voilà une excellente occasion !

-Mademoiselles Jones, vous êtes sacrément gonflée !

-Bon alors, vous la voulez ma confiance oui ou non ?

-Vous me le payerez, mâchonna la jeune femme.

-Merciii. »

.

Comme prévu, cinq minutes plus tard, l'agent du NCIS revint pour annoncer le début du jeu. Amy, Miryam, Marguerite, Constance, Joly, Shasha, Leou, Gwen, et Rosa se présentèrent donc toutes devant le lac sombre pendant que leurs coéquipières regardaient d'un œil critique le fil qui leur semblait bien fin soudain.

« -Trois, deux, un, c'est parti ! Et n'oubliez pas, vous devez attendre qu'elles aient tout traversé pour y aller ! » rappela Tony.

Les jeunes femmes s'élancèrent alors. Et à chacune sa méthode. Et sa coéquipière.

« -Allez-y, Rosa, vous pouvez le faire ! Vous avez bien dealer avec les pires crapules, ce ne sont que des petits crocodiles !

-Mais mais... AAAAAAH, il m'a touché la jambe ! AU SECOURS, je veux sortir de là ! pleurnicha l'ancienne trafiquante, trempée jusqu'à la taille.

-Gardez votre calme Rosa, gardez votre calme ! S'époumona de l'autre côté de la rive Rose.

-Tu vas voir où je vais te le mettre mon calme, commença à jurer la jeune femme.

-Arrêtez de réfléchir. Et d'où vous permettez-vous de me tutoyer ?!

-LA FERME !

-Bon, bon, si vous le prenez comme ça aussi... »

A quelques mètres, une Kagura révoltée hurlait le prénom de sa coéquipière.

« -Vas-y Crazyyy t'es la meilleuuuureuuuuh ! Allez, fonce, tout droit ! »

Et en effet, la gamine sautillante fonçait, préférant oublier de réfléchir lorsqu'un crocodile la frôlait ou autre chose visqueuse, et elle devait avoué qu'entendre Kagura crier son prénom était très appréciable.

« -T'es première, fonce Leouuu, foooonceuuuh ! »

Réalisant soudain l'impensable, la demoiselle se retourna vers sa coéquipière, pleine de joie.

Et se retrouva nez à nez avec un crocodile.

« -OH MON DIEU ! »

Un cri strident l'accompagna dans la fin de sa traversée alors qu'elle parcourait les quelques derniers mètres jusqu'à la rive en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Gwen, toute aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, arrivait au bout de sa traversée et faisait signe à sa coéquipière qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Lul, les jambes tremblantes, monta alors sur le fin fil, jurant silencieusement contre la Terre entière.

« -On va jouer à un jeu pour que vous pensiez à autre chose, affirma soudainement la psychologue.

-Ah oui ? Personnellement, je préférais me concentrer sur mes pieds.

-Non, justement, si vous regardez constamment vos pieds, vous allez tomber, c'est une réaction normal du cerveau lorsque...

-Bon d'accord ! Jouons à votre jeu, soupira Lul, le regard néanmoins fermement posé sur ses pieds.

-Bien alors, dites moi quelle a été votre plus grande peur d'enfant ? Demanda Gwen.

-...QUOI ? Aaaaah noon ! J'ai dis pas de trucs de psy !

-Aucun rapport mademoiselle Lul, j'essaie simplement de vous connaître.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres !

-Je vous assure...

-Hé, j'ai presque fiiiniii !

-Toutes mes félicitations Lul, vous faites une excellent voltigeuse », sourit Gwen en lui tendant une main.

A l'opposé du binôme, une autre équipe finissait son parcours.

« -Waouh, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour jouer à votre jeu et avancer en même temps, s'exclama Joly, les yeux ronds en voyant sa coéquipière avancer sans le moindre problème, le regard fixé à sa tablette.

-Oh, c'est rien. Si je pouvais, j'aurais ramené Athena, mais elle est trop grosse.

-Athena ?

-Mon ordinateur.

-Aaah, comme c'est charmant... »

.

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! »

Les jeunes femmes qui discutaient avec entrain de l'épreuve des « c'était horrible » et des « j'ai cru que j'allais mourir » fusant, lancèrent un regard noir à l'italien en costume qui venait de leur parler.

Celui-ci blêmit, soudain mal à l'aise, et eut soudain envie de s'enterrer en découvrant le sourire narquois d'une certaine Elen Taal.

_Heu. Je suis innocent. C'était pas mon idée, je le jure..._

« Hum, donc, les gagnantes de ce jeu...Mademoiselle Taal, vous voulez bien arrêter de me tuer du regard ?

-Non.

-...D'accord, donc je disais les gagnantes de ce jeu sont Crazy et Kagura, grâce notamment au courage de la première. Vous obtenez donc votre heure vous aussi.

-Youpiiii ! S'enthousiasma Leou en se jetant sur sa coéquipière.

-Maintenant, la deuxième étape de cette partie commence. Nous sommes près d'un port, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et vous devez toujours vous rendre à Patras, où vous allez passer la nuit. Les deux premières équipes arrivées profiteront d'un hôtel quatre étoiles avec vue sur la mer. Deux autres équipes seront ensuite sélectionnées grâce au prochain jeu. Les autres devront trouver un hébergement. Sur-ce mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite une bonne chance ! A vous de convaincre les pécheurs de vous emmener de l'autre côté de la rive. 3, 2, 1, c'est parti ! »

* * *

**Voilà, bisous !**

**#Amy :)**


	3. Patras

_Hello !_

_Voici ma participation à cette fic' hilarante. Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre, un vrai régal ! Merci Amy d'avoir eu cette idée, c'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire dessus!_

_Je vous remets les duos en dessous... Et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_1- Elen et Amy,  
2- Rosa et Rose Eliade,  
3- Marguerite et Washington,  
4- Constance et Sophia,  
5- Pline et Miryam,  
6- Kagura et Leou  
7- Sasha et Ankou  
8- Stéphanie et Joly,  
9- Gwen et Lul_

**Hello teulemonde, c'est avec un très grand honneur que je poste cette partie entièrement écrite par Mademoiselle Blewgreen que je remercie très beaucoup très fort ! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, vous allez bien vous marrer :p**

* * *

**Sasha : D'abord, pour une fois, je me suis même pas perdue ! Et connaissant Elen et son sens de l'orientation, ç'aurait été presque impossibleuh. Oui c'est vrai, Constance/Sophia, c'est Gibbs et Tony xD En femmes. Avec quelques années de moins. Pour le bain de sang, je fais de mon mieux, mais je promets rien. Les crocrodiles étaient attachés au niveau de la gueule, Tony a juste oublié de préciser 8D Muahahaha, on verra Sash', on verra ;)**

**Ankou : T'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Hééé, les filles, vous savez pas, Ankou elle sait pas lireeuuh une carteuuuh ! *cours pour éviter le slap***

**DG : Thanks dearie ;)**

**PBG : Ravie que ça te plaise, ma chère. Et vi, Tony aurait pu être présentateur dans une autre vie xD**

**WJ : Vi vi, mais ça va s'arranger, t'en fais pas Washie. **

**Joly : JOLYYYYYYYYYYYY ! YAOUUUH TES LA ! *prends la lectrice en otage***

**Gwen : Merciii ! **

* * *

Le départ vers le port s'était fait de manière précipitée, toutes les filles souhaitant dormir dans le luxueux hôtel au soir. Seuls restaient à l'arrière deux duos : Stéphanie et Joly, ainsi que Rosa et Rose Eliade.

La première pianotait rapidement sur son Ipad, sous le regard intrigué de sa coéquipière. Rosa, quant à elle, venait de décrocher son téléphone, et s'appliquait à échanger quelques mots en anglais avec un individu, appuyant sur la fin de ses phrases d'un ton catégorique.

Joly lança une œillade à l'autre duo composé de l'ancienne trafiquante et de la dangereuse Rose. Et attrapa Fann par le bras pour la forcer à avancer et à s'éloigner d'elles, se penchant simultanément vers la tablette pour voir ce que faisait sa partenaire.

-Si tu te poses la question, je suis en train de nous offrir une nuit à l'hôtel quatre étoiles dont l'agent DiNozzo a parlé, commenta la pirate informatique en affichant un micro-sourire satisfait alors qu'elle relevait son visage vers la journaliste.

-Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de dépenser d'argent ?

-Je sais, et je ne ferai rien de tel… Répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Laisse-moi encore trois secondes, et après, on file en direction du port, le « Pavarotti » nous attend.

-Le navire ? Tu veux monter dans ce bateau-là ? Mais il faut réserver au moins des semaines à l'avance ! Et la traversée est…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais, la coupa Fann en rangeant sa tablette. Allez ! Il ne faut pas qu'on rate le départ du bateau.

.

-Merci, Jon. Je te revaudrai ça, conclut Rosa avant d'éteindre son portable.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez des petites discussions comme ça, alors qu'on a une course à gagner ? Grinça Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous avez le mal de l'air ?

-Pardon ?

-Le mal de l'air. Vous savez, quand on devient tout bleu alors que les avions décollent.

-…Non.

-Super. On file à l'aéroport alors.

-A l'aéroport ? Souleva Rose, étonnée.

-Il serait intéressant qu'on se tutoie, non ?

-A l'aéroport ? Répéta Rose, indiquant ainsi qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

-J'ai un ami qui me devait un petit service. Enfin, un ami… Disons que je l'ai protégé de la police en l'embauchant comme barman dans mon bar à une époque où il était légèrement poursuivi pour divers trafics. Il me doit beaucoup.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, maintenant, il est riche, il a un aéroport privé, et un joli petit hélicoptère à notre disposition.

Rose acquiesça, ses lèvres se rehaussant en un large sourire.

-Le tutoiement est finalement une bonne idée, commenta Rose en se lançant vers la route.

-Tu vas voir, m'avoir comme coéquipière, c'est le pied, sourit Rosa en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir se prélasser dans une piscine chauffée d'ici quelques heures.

.

-Je ne vois pas trop comment on va pouvoir traverser sans payer un billet, commenta Constance en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum. On pourrait y aller à la nage, mais ne n'ai pas pris ma jolie bouée en forme de canard.

-T'es hilarante, Blewgreen, railla Constance.

-J'ai peut-être une idée…

-Si c'est de passer en fraude dans les cales d'un navire, c'est non.

-Ca, c'était le plan B, grimaça Sophia.

-Quel est le plan A ?

Sophia sourit. Et sortit son portefeuille pour en sortir une carte blanche, sur lequel un « PRESSE » était inscrit en larges caractères. Constance hocha la tête, le regard brillant d'une lueur intéressée.

-Bon plan, Sophia, commenta la rédactrice en chef en croissant ses bras devant, visiblement satisfaite par l'idée de sa subordonnée.

-Toujours pas d'augmentation ?

-N'exagères pas.

La journaliste haussa les épaules. Et braqua un doigt vers l'un des beaux navires qui partait en direction de leur dernière étape du jour.

-Soit. J'espère juste qu'il y a du coca pour les journalistes qui vont interviewer le personnel du bateau gratuitement. Personne ne dit non à de la pub, n'est-ce-pas ? Et donc... On interviewe qui, pour passer? Le capitaine ou le commandant de bord ?

.

Elen regarda autour d'elle, analysant la situation d'un regard acéré. Si elle ne comptait pas sa petite furie de coéquipière qui tentait de négocier avec un homme en hors-bord pour les emmener de l'autre côté de la mer, il y avait six autres personnes de ce côté-ci du port.

Marguerite et Washington étaient en train de grimper sur un bateau à moteur, Washington armée de son plus grand sourire pendant que Marguerite attendait fièrement derrière elle, les verres fumés de ses lunettes scintillant sous les ardents rayons de soleil.

Kagura avait réussi à trouver un bateau et aidait une Crazy survoltée et plus sautillante que jamais à lever l'ancre, ce qui agaça profondément l'israélienne.

Sa collègue du Mossad, Miryam, recherchait tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour traverser cette mer, passant de bateau en bateau à la recherche d'une âme assez aimable pour les faire traverser. Ou assez effrayée par son regard d'aigle pour leur offrir une traversée.

Elen décida qu'elle ne voulait pas rester sur le quai voir les autres partir. Elle entra donc dans le premier café présent sur le port, leva les bras, et entonna d'une voix forte, dans un grec parfait :

-J'apprends à se battre au premier qui nous dépose à Patras !

Quelques rire fusèrent, elle fronça alors les sourcils. Et avança d'un pas décidé vers un homme faisant deux fois sa taille, quatre fois son poids. Une seconde après, il se retrouvait la joue contre la table, le bras derrière lui. Et l'israélienne lançait une œillade pour englober les occupants sidérés du café.

-Pas de volontaire ?

Un long silence régna, l'espace de plusieurs dizaines de secondes interminables, l'homme toujours collé à sa table, osant à peine bouger.

Enfin, un petit chétif leva un bras tremblant vers Elen.

-J'ai l'un des bateaux le plus puissant de Crète.

-Alors, j'espère que vous avez un pilote automatique car dans deux heures, vous saurez vous battre, rétorqua Elen en affichant un large sourire félin, le regard étincelant.

.

Installée sur le pont du navire, la profiler observait la rive s'éloigner, son verre de thé à la main. Sur le même divan qu'elle, Sasha se prélassait en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat noir. Sur le canapé face à elles, Lul et Ankou offraient leurs visages au soleil, radieuses.

-C'était une excellente idée, Sasha.

-J'ai juste proposé à ce charmant monsieur de soigner son épouse sur le quai. Elle est tombée devant moi… Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et attendre qu'elle se relève. Et pour la suite… On appelle ça la chance, les amies !

-Une très grande chance, confirma Gwen. Surtout quand il s'est avéré que le charmant époux était l'un des clients VIP utilisant le ferry.

-Nous sommes d'autant plus chanceuses que ce très charmant monsieur nous a offert à chacune un billet pour notre destination. C'est vraiment très aimable à toi de nous avoir permis d'en profiter, Sash'.

-On est des amies avant d'être des concurrentes, souleva Sasha en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Patras !

-Alors, je propose qu'on porte un toast à Patras, intervint Lul en levant son verre –un dernier cadeau offert par le décidément très gentil (et très riche) monsieur. Pour que cette folle aventure nous apporte encore plein de bons moments comme ça !

.

Les mains dans le dos, l'agent très spécial devenu animateur l'espace de quelques temps souriait, fier d'avoir toute l'attention de son public (un public fatigué et anxieux de savoir s'il allait pouvoir oui ou non s'étaler dans un lit king size ce soir).

-Vous voici arrivées à Patras, entonna Tony d'une voix claire. Après une belle course, nous avons quatre heureuses gagnantes, arrivées à approximativement dix minutes d'intervalles.

Il baissa son regard vers ses mains, ménageant un suspense qui en fit gronder plus d'une. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne fasse cesser la torture (une de plus et une certaine ninja du Mossad lui sautait dessus pour l'étrangler, mais passons ce détail, nous ne ferons pas ici de TBC, voyons).

-Sont arrivées en seconde position mesdemoiselles Rosa Zirovinte et Rose Eliade. En hélicoptère, quoi de plus simple ?

Rosa laissa un lent sourire la gagner, auquel Tony répondit par un petit haussement de sourcil indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe de son petit coup de fil.

-Sont arrivées quelques minutes après via le « Pararroti », l'un des bateaux les plus rapides de l'île, Mesdemoiselles Debones et Jump, énonça Tony alors que la journaliste sautait de joie, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme, et que la seconde restait sur place, laissant cependant l'éclat de ces yeux parler pour elle.

-Mesdemoiselles, poursuivit Tony, vous n'avez donc pas à chercher de logement pour ce soir.

Il braqua les talons dans le sens contraire et passa vivement une main dans ses cheveux en pinçant ses lèvres, indiquant de ce geste qu'il n'en avait cependant pas terminé.

-Quelques règles à rappeler, maintenant. Pour cette fois-ci, ça passera. Mais…

Il désigna Rose et Rosa.

-…Plus d'intervention de membres extérieurs au jeu pour avoir un petit coup de main. Juste les résidents et les personnes que vous ne connaissez pas. Alors, on oublie les appels à un ami, ou le million vous passera sous le nez, railla Tony en imitant la voix d'un autre présentateur bien célèbre.

Les filles soupirèrent longuement, prises en faute. Mais hochèrent cependant la tête.

-Et vous… Fit-il en désignant Fann. Hors de question de pirater une nouvelle fois les listes d'embarquement. Je ne veux plus vous voir utiliser vos dons informatiques pour ce jeu, d'accord ?

Elle fronça le nez. Mais acquiesça d'un « oui » sonore. Il se tourna enfin vers le duo de journalistes.

-Vos cartes de presse, s'il vous plait. Car interviewer un capitaine de navire pour passer n'entre pas dans les règles du jeu.

-Il était ravi d'être célèbre, marmonna Sophia en partageant un regard ennuyé avec Constance.

-Il nous a même demandé d'être dans les pages people. Près de Britney Spears.

-Car il en était le plus grand fan, rajouta la seconde sans retenir son rire, s'attirant ainsi quelques gloussements des autres participantes.

Elles tendirent le Saint Graal qui leur avait permis de luxueusement traverser la mer en deux heures dans une cabine climatisée sous les blablas incessants d'un capitaine plus que bavard. Il plaça les deux cartes dans la poche de sa veste, et tapa ensuite vivement dans ses mains.

-Tout le monde a réussi à traverser, plus ou moins rapidement, mais vous êtes toutes passées. Amy DiNato, Elen Taal, félicitations, vous êtes arrivées troisièmes, même si vous avez failli nous tuer ce pauvre matelot…

-J'en suis témoin, commenta Amy. Et je n'avais même pas de popcorn pendant que je regardais la scène ! Pas même un paquet de bonbon, rien !

-Dramatique, commenta Sasha en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, amusée. Ce pauvre homme va bien, Elen ?

-Maintenant, il sait à quoi servent les muscles de ses bras, répondit l'israélienne en haussant les épaules.

-Yep, et il sait aussi ce qu'est l'hôpital, ajouta l'italien avec un haussement de sourcils. Bref… Donc, félicitations à toutes ! Maintenant, le jeu ! Qui seront les deux autres équipes qui dormiront ce soir dans un hôtel de luxe, trinquant au champagne avec Mesdemoiselles Jump, Debones, Eliade et Zirovinte… ? Ça va être…

-A nous de le décider, oui, on sait, soupira Marguerite, blasée. La suite !

L'italien résista difficilement à lui tirer la langue. Mais poursuivit, imperturbable :

-Nous allons organiser une chasse à la poule. Mais, oubliez le chocolat, ce ne sera pas une simple chasse comme lors des fêtes de Pâques. Les filles qui devront attraper les poules auront les yeux bandés, et leurs partenaires devront leur indiquer où se trouve l'animal depuis l'extérieur de l'enclos. Le premier duo qui attrape sa poule gagnera la partie. Vous avez deux minutes pour préparer les duos… Et le jeu débutera !

.

-Crazy, tu peux arrêter de sautiller, je ne te vois pas mais j'ai quand même le tournis !

La main posée sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, Kagura essayait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre en attendant le début de la partie. Ce qui lui permettait difficilement sa coéquipière. Un peu plus loin, Elen Taal pestait, droite comme un i, au côté d'une Amy hilare :

-Je déteste ce fichu bandeau ! Je déteste les poules ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je participe à ce jeu, pourquoi, non d'un chat !

Tony leva un pistolet en l'air. Prêt à lancer le top départ.

-Parées ? Prêt… Feu… Go !

La fine détonation retentit. Les indications se déclenchèrent, les filles se lancèrent au cœur de l'arène –en l'occurrence, un enclos de poule d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés.

-AAAAAH ! Il y a un truc qui m'a piqué la jambe !

-C'est le pied de Pline, Blewgreen, soupira Constance. Allez, attrape cette poule ! Elle est là, à tes pieds !

-AAAAAH !

Un peu plus loin, Lul était plantée au-dessus de la barrière, les mains en porte-voix pour encourager sa partenaire :

-Gwen ! Elle est là, près de ta cheville ! Allez, sors lui un truc de psy pour qu'elle s'arrête et attrape-là, tu verras, c'est facile ! Allez Gwen, alleeeez !

-Je ne suis pas psy ! Répondit la blonde, agacée, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un caquètement lui indiquant où était sa prochaine cible.

Elle sauta à terre. Et manqua la malicieuse de peu.

A leur gauche, Washington tournait sur elle-même, attentive aux indications de Marguerite. Elle profita cependant d'un silence de celle-ci pour entonner d'une voix plus qu'amusée :

-Marguerite, il faut absolument que tu prennes une photo ! Je veux un souvenir pour mettre à l'appart, hein, les filles ?

Pauline acquiesça en passant près d'elle :

-Yep, WJ, et on l'accrochera dans le salon ! Et… Quoi ? Miryam ! LA ? LA ? UNE POULE !

La jeune fille s'abaissa pour attraper sa poule sous les directives de Miryam lâchées dans un anglais proche de l'hébreu tant elle parlait vite.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à attraper la patte de la pauvre bestiole. Et la leva devant elle, bras tendu, sautillant sur place.

-JE L'AI, JE L'AI !

Un rugissement de joie s'échappa des lèvres de Miryam :

-Bravo Pauline ! Ce soir, on fêtera ça autour de bons falafels et d'un thé à la menthe, rayonna l'israélienne alors que Pline enlevait son bandeau et entamait une danse de la joie au milieu des autres concurrentes.

Ankou, indifférente à la danse de la colocataire, indiquait le centre de l'enclos à la médecin, l'encourageant d'un ton vif.

-Sasha, à ta droite, là, là, Sasha !

Sous les indications de la scientifique, la médecin sauta d'un vol plané sur la pauvre poule qui passait sous elle. Et hurla de joie quand elle coinça l'animal entre ses bras.

Une minute plus tard, les filles étaient sorties de l'arène, Sasha et Ankou ravies de passer leur soirée à venir dans un confortable hôtel. Les autres , en ligne, leurs sacs à dos dans les mains, étaient maculées de boue, de plume, et affichait une mine un rien désespérée. Sauf pour l'une d'entre elle :

-On peut garder une poule ?

-Crazy ! Il est hors de question qu'on se ballade avec une poule pendant le reste du séjour, siffla Kagura, horrifiée à cette simple idée.

-Mais elles sont mignonnes…

-Et elles resteront libres, la coupa Tony en se penchant ensuite vers les autres perdantes : Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, il est temps pour vous de chercher un logement pour la nuit. On se retrouve demain à neuf heures ici-même, et je vous expliquerai la prochaine étape, où reprendra la course pour les heures passées avec l'équipe de JAG. En attendant… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit… Et un bon courage !


End file.
